Parade of the Dead (Deadly)
Parade of the Dead is an Advent Stage that consists of a boss fight against Daboo of the Dead. It appears on the 3rd, 4th, 17th and 18th of every month. When clearing this stage, the player has a chance of unlocking Curling Cat. This is a No Continues stage. Battleground *After 10 seconds, Daboo of the Dead spawns as the boss. Support for the boss spawn in the following groups: **30 seconds900f, 5 Zrocos spawn, delay 20~30 seconds. **50 seconds1500f, 3 Gabriels spawn, delay 1.7~3.3 seconds50~80f. **53.3 seconds1600f, 2 Heavenly Hippoes spawn, delay 3.3~5 seconds100~150f. **110 seconds3300f, 3 Znaches spawn, delay 1.7~3.3 seconds50~80f. **116.7 seconds3500f, 1 Zory spawns. **166.7 seconds5000f, Infinite Zrocos spawn, delay 40~60 seconds. **170 seconds5100f, 3 Heavenly Hippoes spawn , delay 3.3~6.6 seconds100~200f. **173.3 seconds5200f, 1 Angelic Gory spawns. **230 seconds6900f, 2 Zories spawn, delay 3.3~5 seconds100~150f. **233.3 seconds7000f, 1 Zir Zeal spawns. *From then on, the enemies will be spawned in a loop: **290, 291.6, and 293.3 seconds8700, 8750, and 8880f, infinite Gabriels spawn, delay 120~121.7 seconds3600~3650f each. **293.3 and 296.7 seconds8800 and 8900f, infinite Heavenly Hippoes spawn, delay 120~121.7 seconds3600~3650f each. **351.7 and 353.3 seconds10550 and 10600f, infinite Znaches spawn, delay 120~121.7 seconds3600~3650f each. **353.3 seconds10600f, infinite Zories spawn, delay 120~121.7 seconds3600~3650f. Strategies Overall tanky units are highly recommended for this level. Anti-Zombie cats with Massive Damage/Strong/Resistant/Insanely Tough abilities (e.g. Mighty Kat-A-Pult, Seashore Kai) are also very good here. Strategy 1 *'Lineup': Two Unit Defense Up (Sm) Combos or one Unit Defense Up (M) Combo, Manic Jamiera Cat, Jamiera Cat, Crazed Whale Cat/Manic Island Cat, Ramen Cat and Awakened Bahamut Cat. *'Or': Sportswoman and Moby Dick Combos, Ramen Cat, Jamiera Cat, Manic Jamiera Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat and Sarukani (unevolved, better if he survives an hit) *Sanada Yukimura is a good replacement for Awakened Bahamut due to his cheaper cost. Equip him with Awakened Bahamut when his raw damage is around Awakened Bahamut's at level 30. Level 40+20 Immortal Yukimura is qualified, but not really possible. *'Items': Rich Cat and Sniper The Cat *'Cat Levels': Normal Cats: 20+50; Crazed Cats: 30; Special Cats: 30 *Start the battle with Crazed Whale Cat, spawn them whenever possible. When the player has enough money, spawn 2 Jamiera Cats. Spawn some Ramen Cats occasionally. Until the Heavenly Hippoes appear, wait until they are on the frontline, then spawn Awakened Bahamut and only spawn him when there are Angels on the ground. *Do the same formation after the Angels die, Crazed Whale Cat acts as blockades and to deal with burrowing Zombies. Random Ramen Cats will help blocking both Angels and Daboo. Jamiera Cat and Manic Jamiera will do most of the damage here. *When Daboo is defeated, spawn Awakened Bahamut and hope that the Cats at the frontline can knock the enemy base down. Strategy 2 (clip cheese) * Bring as many Cat Cannon Start Ups or Recharge Ups as possible, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Crazed Cat (not Manic Mohawk Cat as it is too fast), Sniper The Cat and Rich Cat. * NOTE: Times are approximate and only work for full Cat Efficiency Treasure. * Spawn a Crazed Cat at 550¢. * Disable Sniper The Cat at 2200¢. * Spawn A. Bahamut just after you can afford him (4600¢). * Enable Sniper The Cat again at 750¢, A. Bahamut should go inside of Daboo and Attack. * Use the Cat Cannon at 1400¢ to let A. Bahamut go through Daboo and reset his attack. * A. Bahamut should destroy the enemy base before Gabriels come. Don't worry about Zroco, he gets killed and A. Bahamut still destroys the base in time. Strategy 3 (Cheese Strat(s) #2) There are many ways to cheese this stage, so a ton of them have been compiled in a video: https://youtu.be/VOGGcXlGweA Strategy 4 (BCTW official YouTube) *4 cats only: Manic Island Cat, Can Can Cat, Ramen Cat, Cats in the Cradle *'Cat CPU', Rich Cat, Sniper The Cat *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGnINCw5hzo Walkthrough Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01128.html Category:Advent Stages Category:No Continue Stages